The One Where Rachel and Joey Kiss
by RaNdOmNeSsAuThOrGiRl
Summary: Rachel and Joey kiss on the night Ross plans to propose. What will happen? Please read and Comment! P.S. I AM a supporter of Ross & Rachel. Just see what happens...NOW COMPLETE!
1. The One Where Rachel And Joey Kiss

Please, Please, Please comment! This is only my second Fan Fiction! Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, the characters etc.

**The One Where Rachel and Joey Kiss**

Intro: Rachel and Ross have been going steady for nearly 3 years. They and Emma live in Ross's old apartment. Emma is almost five years old and starting kindergarten. Chandler got a new job and he, Monica, Jack and Erica moved back to the purple apartment. Erica and Jack are about to celebrate their 3rd birthdays. Joey, well he's still being Joey and living in his old apartment. Phoebe and Mike rent the apartment right next to Joey's. Phoebe still sings and Mike now accompanies her on the piano.

_In Central Perk, Phoebe, Mike, Monica, Chandler and Joey sit there already. Ross walks in._

Ross: Hey guys what's up? Monica: Not much. Where's Rach?

Ross: Not here I hope.

Chandler: Ah, young love. I remember when I cringed in fear at the though of seeing Monica. Oh wait that was this morning. _Monica glares at Chandler_._ Chandler makes a frightened face. _

Ross: No it's just that I have to show you guys something. _Ross pulls a box out of his coat. He opens it and inside is a diamond ring._

Phoebe: Oh my God! A ring!

Monica: Ross your gonna propose to Rachel?!

Phoebe: Oh, I get it! The ring's for Rachel. Okay.

Ross: Well, yeah, I mean we've been going out for almost 3 full years and it's been pretty serious lately. So I think it's time for us to settle down.

Monica: When are you gonna ask her?

Ross: Well, tonight's our three-year anniversary so I'm taking her to this really nice restaurant called La Chaise. Oh, that reminds me can one of you guys watch Emma for us tonight.

Monica: Oh, sorry tonight's Jack and Erica's pre-school orientation.

Ross: Phoebe, Mike could you guys watch her?

Phoebe: _Laughs once_, Of course not.

Mike: What she means is we have dinner reservations also at this new restaurant. It's about 2 hours away so we'll be out pretty late.

Joey: I'll watch her. I don't have any plans tonight.

Ross: Are you sure Joey?

Joey: Yeah, me and Emma have a great time. Tell her to bring some more of those pony movies. We had a great time watching those last time. Oh but not the one where Moon Dust gives her life force to Dew Drop. _Joey lets out a little sob. _Gets me every time.

_In Joey's Apartment, Joey's sitting watching TV. Rachel knocks on door. Joey opens door. Rachel enters with Emma. Rachel is wearing long red dress. _

Rachel: Hey Joey. Thanks so much for watching Emma on such short notice.

Joey: No problem. Emma and I have fun, don't we Em?

_Emma nods her head_.

Rachel: Well she needs to change into her pajamas. Emma go put on your PJs then Mommy's got to go, okay?

_Emma goes to bathroom to change._

Joey: You look nice.

Rachel: Oh, thanks. _Sits on chair and sighs. _

Joey: Is everything all right?

Rachel: What? Yeah. We got this huge project going on at work and Emma's going into kindergarten next week and Ross has this huge surprise. I guess I'm just really stressed right now.

Joey: Hey, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine.

_Joey hugs Rachel. Rachel smiles then slowly looks up at Joey. Slowly, they both lean in and kiss, lightly but passionately. After a few seconds they both break away drastically._

Rachel: No, no, no! This can't be happening. Oh, Joey, honey, I'm so sorry.

Joey: No, it's my fault.

Rachel: What are we gonna do?

Joey: It was just one kiss. We'll be fine.

Rachel: Yeah, Just one kiss.

_Emma comes out of bathroom._

Emma: I love you mommy.

Rachel: Bye Em. (_To Joey)_ I gotta go.

_Joey nods and Rachel runs out. In the hallway Rachel grabs her cell phone while Joey, inside, grabs his phone._

_Monica and Chandler at the pre-school orientation. Their phones ring simultaneously. Both walk out of the room, Monica with Erica and Chandler with Jack. Both pull out their cell phones as they listen to the event that just happened. They both say a few things then put their cell phones away. They turn toward each other._

Monica: Rachel and Joey…

Chandler: I know, Joey just called me. What do you think Ross'll say?

Monica: I don't know. But it sounds like Rachel's gonna tell him tonight.

Chandler: But Ross wants to propose tonight.

Monica: I know! What do you think is gonna happen?

Chandler: Who knows?

_Rachel walks into La Chaise. A waitress shows her to her table where Ross is already waiting._

Rachel: Sorry, I got caught in traffic.

Ross: I was starting to get worried.

Rachel: Yeah. Um, Ross, I need to tell you something.

Ross: Yeah me too. You first.

Rachel: Um, Ross listen. Just promise you'll let me finish first.

Ross: Sure, what is it? You can tell me anything.

Rachel: So, I was taking Emma over to Joey's. She needed to get changed to her pajamas so she went into the bathroom and I started talking to Joey and well, I've just been a little stressed lately. And I was really upset and he was comforting me and it just sort of happened.

Ross: _(Tensely) _What just sort of happened?

Rachel: Well we just sort of…kissed.

_Ross just sits there_

Rachel: So what did you need to tell me?

Ross: Wait, you kissed JOEY? As in Tribiani?

Rachel: But it didn't mean anything.

Ross: On our three-year anniversary?

Rachel: You have a right to be mad.

Ross: Oh, I'm passed mad. I am dumbfounded. I'm hysterical. Wait JOEY? How, why, what?

Rachel: Look Ross… _Rachel's cell phone rings_. It's my dad.

Ross: _(Mumbling) _Of course, I'm the least important man in your life now, go ahead.

Rachel: _(On Phone)_ Dad this is kinda a bad time…What?…Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. _(To Ross)_ I have to go.

Ross: Perfect, perfect timing Rach. Sure you didn't plan that?

Rachel: Ross my sister's in the hospital. I have to go to New Jersey now.

Ross: Look Rach. I wanna work this out. I'll come too. We can talk about this in the car on the way.

Rachel: Ross, I have some more important things to think about right now, okay. Come if you want but right now I'm concerned about my sister.

Ross: This always happens Rachel, always.

Rachel: What always happens?

Ross: We always just forget about our problems. We never talk about them; we can't ever work them out.

Rachel: Ross, I can't do this! Can you not just be considerate of my feelings for once?

Ross: I can't be in a relationship if we can't talk about what's wrong. So either talk with me, or end it.

_Rachel pauses and looks hurt._

Rachel: I have to go Ross.

_Rachel walks out. Ross takes_ _out ring and sighs._

**Please Comment. Tell me what you thought!!!!! **


	2. The One With Phoebe's Big Surprise

Wow, thanks for the comments! I'm glad you guys liked it. Someone said that they didn't like the story in script form so instead for this one I'm going to write it switching from Rachel's point of view to Ross's point of view. If you read both please tell me which form you like better so the third chapter will be that way! Any who hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends!  I do have friends (I'm not some friendless hermit who does nothing but write for fan fiction and watch re-runs of friends 24/7), just don't own the television show. But how cool would that be?!

**The One with Phoebe's Big Surprise **

Rachel's POV

Okay, so it's not like I wasn't expecting this. It's not like I didn't know what I was doing when I walked out. But for God's sake, Jill's in the hospital. What was I supposed to do? Let her potentially die while Ross and I have a quiet sit down discussion so he can tell me how bad of a girlfriend I was? I couldn't do that, not to my sister. But it still ate away at me inside.

I should have known. Why should this time be different? It's like the gods have it out for me. Fake happiness for me and Ross then pull it away just as quickly as it had come. We must be like the best sitcom up there. See how many times these two idiots can break each other's hearts before finally giving up. Was Ross giving up? Is that what he meant by "Either talk with me or end it"? Had I finally pushed him too hard?

Ross's POV

She's gone. I've lost her, again. For some reason its like were not meant to be. I love her. I was ready to show her that. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her. But how could I just let that go. Every man has a right to be upset when his girlfriend kisses another guy.

Maybe we both said some things we didn't mean. But how could I not say what I felt? Rachel thinks that life is her carnival and she could be the kissing booth. But had I really mean it when I said "Either talk with me or end it"? Had I finally pushed her too hard?

Rachel's POV

I got to the hospital about 8 o'clock. Jill's clumsy, fell down a few stairs, and got a concussion. I told Ross that I had more important things on my mind but really as I watched Jill sleep, 5 stitches in her head, hooked up to a heart monitor, all I could think about was him; Ross's face, Ross's laugh, Ross's little quirks, like how he was already teaching Emma all the dinosaurs.

That's why I left at 8:30. I couldn't stay in that room one more minute thinking about Ross and how we might have been if I would have just gotten up. I went to the cafeteria first though. I couldn't get all the way home without a coffee. I was way too stressed.

That's where I saw Phoebe. Wait Phoebe? That's not right. Ross said Phoebe and Mike were going out to dinner. That was Phoebe though because Mike was standing right next to her. I ran over to the table they were sitting down at.

"Hey guys," I said a bit cautiously.

"Oh, hey Rach. Long time no see," Phoebe said.

"What ya doing here Pheeb?"

"Eating biscotti," She said motioning to her plate.

"Yes, I can see. Why are you eating biscotti at the hospital?"

"Why eat biscotti anywhere?" She took a bite of her biscotti.

"I don't know. I don't like biscotti."

"Well it just so happens they have delicious biscotti."

"Really and when did you discover their delicious biscotti?"

"Just now."

"AHA!" I yelled, "So that means that you didn't come to the hospital just for that biscotti and you have another reason entirely that you are not telling me!" I felt like a lawyer just cracking a huge murder case.

"Your right," Phoebe said and started tearing up, "Ursula's dead!"

"Phoebe!" Mike yelled, "You can't fake your sister's death to Rachel just because you don't want to tell her your pregnant…Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"You're pregnant Phoebe?" I asked, astonished.

"Okay yes. I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have a baby. Mike why don't ya just scream it for everyone to hear! Did anyone miss that? Yes, I'm pregnant. Okay? I'm pregnant," Phoebe yelled.

Mike leaned over towards me. "She's kinda entering the hormonal stage right now," he whispered.

Phoebe sat back down. "Oh, I'm sorry Rachel. We wanted to tell you but we wanted to know the baby was healthy and everything. But really what's new with you? Any new rings or anything? Any changes with Ross?"

"Actually…" I started.

"Congratulations! Oh, you're gonna have a beautiful wedding. Yes I'll be your bridesmaid, though if it's within the next 7 months I might need a bigger dress size."

I was thoroughly and utterly confused. "What do you mean wedding? Phoebe, Ross and I broke up."

"Oh, so there's not a new ring on you left hand?"

"No, why would you think Ross was proposing?"

"Just cause he showed us the ring. Oh, I shouldn't have said that!"

Ross's POV

I went to pick up Emma at 8 o'clock. When I walked in Emma was asleep on Joey's lap.

"Hey Joe," I said as I walked in.

He jumped up. "Hey Ross." He was jumpy. He didn't know if she told me yet.

"I know, what happened," I said slowly.

"Look man, it didn't mean anything. It just kinda happened."

"I'm not mad. Actually I just came here to say I'm happy for you. And if you and Rach are happy together then I'm very happy for you guys. Rachel and I broke up so…if you want her, I give you full permission."

"Dude, I'm so sorry…" But I stopped him.

I took Emma home and put her to bed. Yeah, I'd said I was happy for Joey, but inside I was sobbing. How could I lose her again? But if he was what was going to make Rachel happy, who was I to stop them?


	3. The One Where We Try To Move On

Sorry about the long wait. I don't have any excuses. I'm just lazy. I hope you like this chapter though. Please review and say what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own friends, or the song "Pictures". And I'm out of cute things to say about it! Sob!

**The One Where We Try To Move On**

Ross's POV

My alarm rings at 6:00 in the morning. But this morning was different. I actually stopped to listen to the song. It was "Pictures" by Kid Rock. And it was me. That's why I stopped. It was about me.

"_Living my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
But I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her"  
_

It's been three nights, I haven't talked to Rachel. I don't even know where she is. I actually slept with one of the girls from the museum. She'd just had her heart broken too. We were both trying to fill the gap.

Rachel's POV

Ross and I haven't seen each other in 3 days. It's hell, living hell. I need him. I heard the song "Picture" By Sheryl Crow. We have so much in common.

"_I called you last night at the hotel  
everyone knows but they won't tell  
but there half hided smiles tell me something just ain't right  
I've been waiting on you for a long time  
fuelin up on heartaches and cheap whine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him" _

I've tried calling Ross. But I can't. I don't know what's going on. Even Monica won't tell me. I've tried flirting with the guys who came into the office. It's not working. The gap is still there.

Ross's POV

But that song helped me. I realized what I had to do. The end was the real key, what was really important, not the beginning.

"_I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you  
come back home"_

I had to tell her I loved her, no matter what. I couldn't lose her again.

Rachel's POV

I realized something at the end of the song. She went back. She went back to the man who left her and treated her like crap. I wouldn't make that mistake. I would move on. I _didn't_ need Ross to be happy.


	4. The One Where Love's Harder Than it Seem

Wow…may I just say sorry. Who knows how long it's been? I don't and I apologize. I'm a terrible person to keep you on the edge like that.

Anyhow as always thanks for the comments and please, please, please keep them coming. I'm always open to any constructive criticism. I want to improve my writing so please tell me what I can do better (but compliments are accepted to) Anywho, thanks for reading and please comment is the main point. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have never have and currently don't own friends… though I won't say I'll never own friends. Anything can happen.

The One Where Love Is Harder Than We Thought Rachel's POV

Do you know how hard it is to avoid someone when you had their child? Incredibly difficult is the answer. Still, I was determined to move on. Ross and I were done, I was sure of that. I couldn't keep playing this on-again/off-again game that Ross seemed perfectly content with. My time was running low (my mother didn't keep that a secret). If I ever wanted to settle down I had to hurry up with it. I could find someone that was better than Ross…I hope.

Ross's POV

Do you know how hard it is to tell someone you love them when they want nothing to do with you? Amazingly difficult is the answer. Rachel wouldn't even talk to me. I finally pushed her too hard. I was ready to settle down, I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her. I knew I was running out of time. And I'd really blown it this time. She was gone. But I could get her back…I hope.

Rachel's POV

Not to be stuck up or anything but the guys at the office think that I'm a catch. This one guy, Nathaniel, has been asking me to go with him for coffee for months. Today I said yes. My first real date in 3 years. Nathaniel's cute and five years younger than me. Maybe it was a little awkward at first but hey, it was fun. Nathaniel was so free, so unlike Ross who was always thinking of ways something could go wrong. Nathaniel was exactly what I needed.

I didn't feel bad. Ross was the one who chose to end it. He's the one who took it beyond just another fight. He's the one who said that if I didn't come back it was over. He was the one who ended it.

Ross and I still had to see each other though. It's kind of unavoidable when he has partial custody of Emma. We saw each other once a week, at least. Sometimes we'd see each other at Central Perk but I tried to avoid that as much as possible. I didn't want to hurt him, I was just done.

It'd been about three weeks since I'd talked to Ross. He was due that night to come and pick up Emma. I was ready to tell him I'd moved on.

Finally at five o'clock he came.

Ross's POV

Rach and I hadn't talked for three weeks and two days. It was five o'clock and I was picking up Emma. But this time it would be different. I was ready to apologize and tell her I was stupid for ever letting you go. I stepped into her apartment.

"Hey Rachel," I started, not sure what else to say.

"Hello Ross," She responded coldly.

"How's Emma?"

"She's fine." She was still angry.

"Rach, look, I know what I did was stupid. I'm sorry. I was angry but I'm over it. I'm ready to get back together."

"Oh, really Ross? You're ready, 'cause that's what I've been waiting for. I can't function or think for myself I've just been waiting on you. That's exactly right."

"That's not what I meant Rachel, I mean, I…"

"Look Ross, I'm done."

I was confused. She was done. That couldn't mean what I thought it meant. "What?"

"I'm done Ross. I can't take it anymore. I can't be with you. I'm moving on. It's over. And I just can't keep playing these games anymore. I've had my heart broken so many times, I just can't do it.

"Now please, take Emma and leave."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! The more you review the quicker I right! **


	5. The One Where Emma Turns Five

Okay, this is a quicker update because I was inspired. This is also the last installment of this story *tear*. I hope you like it. If not…well that sounds like a personal problem. Please, please, please, please comment. Please.

P.S. This is my longest chapter…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own friends. I don't know who does. If you own it, well, you're really lucky. I'm jealous.

**The One Where Emma Turns Five & Everything Changes**

Rachel's POV

It's been a four months since I told Ross to get out of my life, _4 months_. And as time has gone by I just keep thinking that maybe I was wrong. But I'm happier with Nathaniel than I was Ross. So I should listen to my heart right? The only thing is that I can't tell if that's my heart talking.

Ross's POV

It's been 4 months. The worst 4 months of my life. The 4 months without Rachel. I miss her so much. But she said she was done. I really blew it this time. I wish that this was all a bad dream and that I could wake up and be back with Rachel. How could I be so stupid to lose her again? But she's got a new boyfriend, Nathaniel. He's perfect for her. He values her. He knows what she's worth. He can see that. How could I have missed it?

Rachel's POV

Emma's fifth birthday is next week and I'm planning a princess birthday party for her. It's almost becoming normal to be away from Ross. Almost…

Ross is coming Friday to her party. He's bringing Ben. It will be even more uncomfortable than ever.

_FRIDAY EVENING_

The party started at seven and it was six o'clock. Monica was already over at my apartment helping put up decorations and Phoebe (whose baby was due in two and a half weeks) was "helping" too. Chandler and Mike had gone to pick up the cake from the bakery. Ross had called last night and said he'd be here with Ben at six thirty. The same time Nathaniel was coming. I was dreading six thirty.

Eventually six thirty did come though and the doorbell rang. Monica (who loved playing hostess so much that I let her) answered the door. It was Chandler and Mike. Relief flooded through me but only for a moment. Three minutes later the doorbell rang again. It was Ross. This time it was more of a feeling of dread.

"Hi Rachel," He greeted me.

"Hi Ross. Hi Ben," I tried my best to put on a smile for Emma. I didn't want to ruin her party by fighting with Ross.

"So, Rachel is your boyfriend coming, um, Nathan is it?"

"Nathaniel," I snapped back. I didn't want to talk about Nathaniel with Ross. But I didn't want to be a snob either. "Yes, Nathaniel's coming. He should be here any minute."

"Well…I just want to say I'm happy for you two. I just want the best for you two." I was shocked and then felt guilty. I had been horrible to Ross and here he was still telling me that as long as I was happy he was happy. He was too nice.

"Thank you Ross." He nodded and started walking to the other side of the room. That's where I thought I would want him but now... I felt horrible. "Ross," I said, "I…I mean…I guess just thanks. It means a lot." He nodded again.

_SEVEN P.M._

Seven o'clock rolled around and because Monica was playing hostess I had a lot of time to think. That was the last thing I should have been doing. Nathaniel had shown up. He and Ross were talking over the guacamole. I was nervous but Ross seemed sincere when he said he was happy for us. So I had to trust him. I never should have.

At seven thirty Nathaniel came over to me with a somber look on his face. "Hey Rachel," He started.

"Hi Nathaniel. What's wrong?" I was worried.

"Look Rach, you're a great girl and all. You're beautiful, sweet and funny but, well, right now I just think it's too complicated, with you and Ross and Emma. I don't think that I can be in this sort of relationship."

I was shocked. Everything had been fine until…ROSS TALKED TO HIM!

"Nathaniel, Ross and I are over, o-v-e-r, over," I tried to explain but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Rachel, I can tell there are still feelings there. I just can't do it." And he walked out.

I couldn't help it. I lost it.

"WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE?" I yelled at Ross, "YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR." Now I was standing next to him, screaming right in his face. "YOU SAY YOUR FINE THEN SCARE MY BOYFRIEND AWAY?! YOU'RE SO SELFISH!"

"Um…guys," Phoebe said quietly.

"Not now Pheebs! YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON EVER!" The people at Emma's party must think I'm crazy.

"Seriously you guys."

"Phoebe relax. ROSS YOU'RE A TWO FACED, HORIBLE…"

"HEY PEOPLE!" Phoebe yelled.

"What do you want Phoebe?" I snapped back.

"I'm having a baby!" Everyone was silent, "My water just broke!"

"But…But…you're not due for…for…for two weeks," Mike stuttered.

Phoebe was nervous (and anxious) too, "Yeah see I know that but I think the baby missed the memo because it's coming out!"

Then all hell broke loose. I ushered all the people out while Phoebe, Mike, Monica and Chandler caught a cab. Joey and Ross took Ben and Emma to Carol Susan's house. As soon as everyone was out I rushed in a cab to the hospital.

_TWO A.M._

We'd been waiting all night. Monica and I had been helping Phoebe but I had been on my feet so long and needed a cup of coffee for my caffeine fix. I was walking back to the room when I saw Ross in the hallway. I figured now was as good a time as ever, Emma wouldn't be around to hear it.

"Ross," I called down the hallway. He looked up and his face fell but he walked up to me anyway.

"Okay, before you say anything just listen. I didn't want for it to end up this way. I just, I…I still love you Rach. But I didn't tell Nathaniel that you loved me. I just said that you would always hold a special place in my heart and that I was happy for you two but that…no matter what I'd always love you. That's it. You have the right to be mad at me forever. And I wouldn't blame you. I'm sorry." With that he walked away.

I stood in shock for a few minutes. But I didn't have too long to ponder because Chandler came running down the hallway. "Rachel, Phoebe needs you. She's about to push!" He called. I ran down the hallway.

I'm not gonna gross you out with all the details of the birth but I'll just say at 2:39 on May 17th Phoebe and Mike had a daughter named Leah Isabelle Hannigan-Buffay.

I walked outside to tell the others that the baby was born but I stopped Ross. "Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Ross, you said you'd always love me. Is that true?" He nodded three times. I began to cry.

"What's wrong Rachel?" He looked concerned.

"Ross, I…I love you too but I still don't know if I can play this on-again/off-again game."

"You won't have to Rachel," he said, and then he got down on one knee.

**That's it, that's the end, for real, done forever. Please Comment. It makes me smile.**


End file.
